Tuyo siempre
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Perder a un ser amado es un golpe devastador pero saber que estara a tu lado te da la fuerza y el valor para seguir...   -Sin importar donde este… siempre estaré junto a ti... tuyo siempre...


Hola a todos!... bueno aquí les traigo otra historia, es un One-Shot aunque bastante largo pero no quería dejar cosas al aire en cuanto a los sucesos que acontecen en el fic… espero les agrade esta historia y como siempre espero comenten ^_^… recuerden que sus comentarios son valiosos para esta autora principiante…

Bueno sin mayores retrasos los dejo con la siguiente y…

**Nota:**** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen solo los tomo para realizar la historia**

******* ****Tuyo siempre *******

Tomo sus pertenencias y las llaves del auto, cerro su oficina y camino a paso lento y firme por los pasillos… muchos le saludaban y sonreían amablemente y por su parte respondía de igual modo… salió del edificio y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto, encendió el motor y salió de dicho lugar alejándose de aquel edificio… el radio encendido le proporcionaba ambiente al interior pero hacia caso omiso de lo que estuviese alrededor, su vista yacía perdida mientras observaba el ambiente… casi exactamente como en aquel día… su mente se turba por breves instantes pero luego dirige su total atención a lo que hace.

A lo lejos distingue el lugar al cual se dirige, ese lugar al que ha ido desde hacía 6 años atrás… si, era rutinario durante ese día.

Estaciono su auto y bajo de este, se dirige ahora a paso lento a través de aquel lugar… lentamente le llena un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza… un sentimiento de soledad. Levanta su vista al frente y grande su sorpresa al ver aquellas personas en el lugar… sus amigos y familia están ahí… sin siquiera entender cómo o por qué están ahí se dirige a ellos.

Hola Tomoyo – saludo una chica castaña de ojos esmeralda de alrededor de 24 años

Hola, ¿Cómo estas Tomoyo? – pregunto un joven castaño de la misma edad de la chica quien la veía con una mirada tranquila

Muy bien gracias… pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto intentando sonar tranquila

Quisimos acompañarte si no te molesta – dijo un hombre mayor de cabello castaño y mirada tranquila y afable

Supimos que venias cada año sin decir a nadie… así que decidimos venir y acompañarte hija – contesto una mujer mayor de cabello corto y muy sofisticada

Queremos acompañarte… sé que no lo habíamos hecho antes pero no era porque no te apoyáramos sino porque no teníamos idea que siempre venias en esta fecha – comento de manera suave una chica de cabello castaño oscuro quien estaba a la par de dos jóvenes de aparentes 30 ó 31 años, igual que ella, uno era alto de cabello oscuro y el otro un poco más bajo de cabello gris.

Les agradezco mucho – expreso con una sonrisa – y lamento no haber comentado esto pero…

Descuida Tomoyo comprendemos tus decisiones – expreso el joven de cabello gris

Es cierto, no tienes porque darnos explicaciones – dijo el chico de cabello oscuro

Gracias… Yukito, Toya, Nakuru, Sakura, Shaoran, mamá, tío de verdad… gracias – expreso y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Tranquila Tomoyo – le dijo la castaña acercándose para abrazarla

Si, lo sé Sakura – respondió aun sollozando.

Verlos a todos ahí le hizo recordar lo egoísta que había sido al no decirles antes de lo que hacía en ese día pero prefería ahogarse sola en sus penas a molestar a todos y sin pensarlo lo único que ganaba era una soledad que no tenia pues todos estaban ahí dispuestos a apoyarla después de lo sucedido.

Una vez tranquila caminaron lentamente a través de aquel lugar hasta llegar a donde querían, aquel lugar que ella tanto visitaba y que le recordaba tanto el amor que profesaba como el dolor que sintió al perderlo… ahí, frente a aquella lapida que le decía era el último lugar en que reposaba la persona a la que tanto amaba y ama, en ese lugar es donde año con año se derrumbaba en la tristeza con la única diferencia que ahora no estaba sola pero aun así… se sentía sola pues esa persona que en aquella tumba descansaba era su prometido la persona a la que seguía amando.

Su corazón se sintió oprimido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de los años aun no lo olvidaba y le parecía vivirlo nuevamente, revivía el último momento que lo vio sonriendo y diciéndole que la amaba.

Se fuerte Tomoyo – le dijo suavemente el hombre castaño comprendiendo por lo que debería estar pasando su sobrina, él mismo había vivido esa misma tristeza cuando perdió a su esposa.

Fujitaka tiene razón, debes ser fuerte hija – dijo su madre acercándose para abrazarla mientras Tomoyo se desahogaba.

Levanto la vista y vio la pena y el dolor de los demás, sus primos y sus amigos comprendían por lo que pasaba pero no hallaban la forma de consolarla… se sintió mal pero no podía dejar de sufrir por la perdida.

Sé que no se puede regresar el tiempo pero… debes enfrentarlo – decía de manera un tanto apesadumbrada y triste la chica mayor quien se acerco a ella de manera cohibida

Lo sé – dijo intentando calmarse tras oír las palabras de Nakuru.

Pasaron casi 2 horas en aquel lugar encargándose de limpiar la lapida y poner flores nuevas, se quedaron también porque habían llevado algo de comida e hicieron un pequeño picnic en el lugar. Al final cuando preparaban todo para irse Tomoyo pidió quedarse un rato sola frente a la tumba, cosa que no le negaron pues sabían que necesitaba un momento.

Nakuru se acerco a ella quien seguía con la mirada triste y fija en la lapida.

Tomoyo – la llamo un tanto apenada

¿Qué pasa Nakuru? – pregunto volviendo su vista a ella

Yo… aun no sé como… después de tanto tiempo yo… – decía sin encontrar la manera de expresarse

Descuida, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora no fue tu culpa – dijo de manera tranquila, sabía bien porque se mostraba tan apesadumbrada… desde el incidente que le quito la vida a su amado y primo de ella se culpaba por lo sucedido

Aun así yo… – trataba de decir sintiéndose aun culpable

Deja de culparte Nakuru, él no te culpaba ni yo tampoco… nadie lo hace solo fueron circunstancias del destino – dijo de manera suave aunque sintiendo como su voz quería cortarse para romper en llanto.

Lo sé – expreso suavemente – gracias… te esperamos a la salida del cementerio – le dijo sonriendo tristemente

Si… iré dentro de un rato – contesto amablemente y luego viendo como la chica se retiraba.

Verla irse tan apesadumbrada le hacía sentirse mal, no había sido su culpa lo que paso pero ella aun sabiéndolo seguía recriminándose lo sucedido. Regreso su vista a la lapida y su tristeza se vio reflejada aun mas… le dolía el hecho de haber perdido a la persona que amaba, recordaba con lujo de detalles ese fatídico día… ese día que había sido tan feliz pero que se convirtió en tristeza.

Recuerdo 

Había sido un día muy feliz y emocionante, su novio se había encargado de darle un día lleno de felicidad… era de noche y ellos estaban cenando en un restaurante de la ciudad, el lugar estaba algo lleno y ambos mantenían una sonrisa radiante. Era muy feliz por tenerlo como su novio, desde que se habían conocido habían congeniado muy bien al igual él se sentía dichoso por tenerla como su novia.

La cena había transcurrido muy amenamente entre risas y comentarios agradables, llegado un momento dado durante la velada él dijo que tenía que decirle algo importante, se levanto de su silla y llego junto a ella, se arrodillo frente a ella y abrió una pequeña cajita que contenía un precioso anillo con una diamante.

¿quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto el chico de manera tierna viendo fijamente las lindos ojos azules de su novia

Si… claro que si – dijo ella llena de emoción ante la proposición de su novio.

El chico delicadamente tomo la mano de su novia para ponerle el anillo, hecho esto se levanto al igual que ella para posteriormente abrazarse y fundirse en un tierno beso. Las personas que vieron esto aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja de jóvenes… a pesar de ser solo jóvenes estudiantes universitarios de 18 años tenían muy en claro sus metas y sabían lo que querían… siempre estuvieron claros con respecto a su relación.

Eriol… soy muy feliz – expreso la chica conmocionada ante tanta alegría que albergaba su corazón

Yo también soy feliz de saber que tengo a una persona muy especial a mi lado – dijo el chico mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella.

Verdaderamente sabían lo que querían y sus sentimientos eran muy puros y firmes… aquel chico ingles de cabello azul negro, ojos azules, tras unos lentes de fina montura, y serenidad infinita que había llegado a Tomoeda cuando tenía 14 años y aquella chica de cabello largo color negro, ojos azules y una bondad y pureza increíble ahora comprometidos después de 3 años de noviazgo…. Sin duda eran felices y lo serian siempre a partir de ese momento.

Disfrutaron del resto de la velada y luego de un rato decidieron ir a casa de la chica ya que Eriol no pensaba esperar e iría a decirle a la madre de la chica acerca de su compromiso formal con ella. Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de ambos, desde que se conocieron tras aquel pequeño incidente en que ella estuvo a punto de hacerse daño tras su pie resbalar de la escalera en la que estaba subida para alcanzar uno de los libros del estante de la biblioteca, hecho que le hizo tirar varios libros, que de no haber sido porque él la había atrapado pudo haber terminado seriamente lastimada… reacciono tras unos segundos disculpándose por lo sucedido mientras el chico se limito a decir que no había sido nada, posteriormente le ayudo a levantar el desastre y luego la invito a tomar algo en una cafetería… para ese momento ninguno sabia que serian compañeros de estudio sino hasta el siguiente día en que el profesor Terada lo presentara… verdaderamente había sido un encuentro poco usual pero se habían dado cuenta que de ahí en adelante partiría una interesante relación… relación que se afianzo al año de haberse conocido, cosa que alegro a todos sus amigos que decían ya veían venir esa relación y ahora 3 años después veían a futuro como un feliz matrimonio… simplemente nada podía destruir la felicidad de ambos.

En la mansión Daidouji Eriol pidió la mano de Tomoyo a la señora Daidouji quien no se negó y estallo en felicidad al ver que su hija estaba comenzando a realizar su vida además ya ella se lo veía venir y le complacía mucho la felicidad de ambos jóvenes que se profesaban un amor puro y sincero.

Debo irme o se hará demasiado tarde – dijo el joven poniéndose en pie después de estar en una amena charla con su futura suegra

Le pediré a las guardaespaldas que te lleven a casa – sugirió su prometida

Descuida llame a mi prima Nakuru y le dije que trajera el auto – respondió el joven pues cuando salió con su ahora prometida decidió dejar su auto en casa puesto que disfrutaría de su día recorriendo la ciudad a pie con ella.

Entiendo – dijo la joven con una sonrisa, pasados algunos minutos el timbre de la mansión sonó y en la puerta apareció Nakuru la prima de Eriol quien saludo a todos y luego de algunos segundos se retiro junto con Eriol.

Esa noche durmió con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, no podía haber nada que perturbara su felicidad que ya veía completa ahora que estaba comprometida.

A la mañana siguiente su madre la despertó muy temprano, estaba bastante preocupada y sin necesidad de decirlo parecía no encontrar la forma de decir aquello que le tenía angustiada.

Hija, levántate – llamo la mujer intentando sonar tranquila cosa que no lograba pues su voz sonaba un tanto angustiada.

¿Qué sucede mamá? – pregunto la chica frotándose los ojos y con la voz un tanto aburrida pues aun tenia sueño y era temprano, ni tampoco tenía que ir a la universidad ese día

Hija… sucedió algo –dijo en voz suave sin encontrar las palabras para decir aquello

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurrió? – quiso saber pues la manera en que le decía aquello la intrigaba y comenzaba a sentirse asustada

Tomoyo… es… Eriol

¿Qué pasa con Eriol? – pregunto aun mas asustada

Está en el hospital – soltó de una vez y vio como el rostro de su hija reflejaba sorpresa y temor

¡¿Qué? – dijo realmente sorprendida y atemorizada, que podía haberle sucedido a su prometido - ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hace él en el hospital? ¿Qué paso mamá?

No lo sé con exactitud, me llamaron hace un momento y me dijeron que estaba en el hospital – decía la mujer intentando tranquilizar a su hija

Debo ir… quiero saber que paso, quiero estar con Eriol – dijo con decisión levantándose y dirigiéndose a su armario para buscar ropa

Bien, iré por el auto – le dijo su madre a lo que ella asintió

Pasado un rato llegaron al hospital fueron directamente a recepción y preguntaron por Eriol, les informaron que se encontraba en la habitación 201 y sin más ella se dirigió a dicho lugar. Al llegar vio a unos hombres platicando con uno de los médicos.

¡Toya! – llamo sin importarle que estuviera en plena conversación

El aludido se giro y no supo cómo reaccionar, frente a él estaba su prima sumamente angustiada y sabia por que, no sabía cómo explicarle el estado de su novio pues no era necesario preguntar para saber que estaba así porque le habían avisado que él se encontraba en el hospital.

Toya ¿Cómo está Eriol?... dime por favor ¿Cómo esta? – preguntaba desesperada

Tomoyo… veras – pero no pudo continuar ya que uno de los hombres interrumpió

Disculpe señorita, ¿usted es? – inquirió uno de los hombres, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules

Tomoyo Daidouji, la prometida de Eriol Hiraguizawa – expreso rápidamente

¿Prometida? – dijo un tanto asombrado el médico pues no sabía que estaban comprometidos

Si, así es

Soy el agente Kimura Ishida y el mi compañero Akemi Hariu, venga con nosotros señorita – dijo el otro hombre, de cabello negro y ojos café oscuros

Me disculparan pero no lo permito – dijo en tono calmo pero un tanto autoritario el joven médico

Dr. Kinomoto me disculpara usted a mi pero es un asunto de rutina… ahora si es tan amable señorita Daidouji – expreso extendiendo la mano para dirigirla hacia una de las habitaciones en el pasillo.

¿A dónde llevan a Tomoyo? - pregunto la madre de ella quien llego unos minutos después puesto que su hija había salida corriendo para llegar a la habitación de su prometido

Son agentes de la policía, la llevan para interrogarla – dijo de manera seria

¿interrogarla?... Pero ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

Ven tía, te lo diré mientras tomamos algo – decía en el mismo tono a lo cual la mujer asintió y siguió a su sobrino

Por otro lado Tomoyo fue guiada hasta una habitación, al entrar pudo ver a Nakuru pero parecía abstraída en sí misma, al verla de ese modo se preocupo y fue directamente a ella.

Nakuru… ¿estás bien? – pregunto posando su mano en el hombro de la joven

La chica quien para ese momento no parecía estar consiente de la realidad dio un sobresalto al sentir la mano de la joven sobre su hombro.

Tomoyo – susurro quedamente viendo a la joven con una cara de preocupación y culpabilidad

Nakuru ¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué ocurrió?

Lo mismo quisiéramos saber nosotros – dijo el agente Akemi

Al menos alguien hizo reaccionar a la joven Akizuki – comento el otro agente

Tales palabras desubicaron a la joven Daidouji ¿a que se referían con eso? Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo Nakuru hablo

Fue mi culpa – susurro quedamente la joven – yo estaba ahí y no pude hacer nada… fue… mi culpa

Señorita Akizuki díganos ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – inquirió el agente Akemi

Recuerde que usted es la única testigo y su testimonio es esencial para poder preceder – expreso el agente Kimura

¿Qué? – dijo la joven sin comprender, ¿De qué estaban hablando?... ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?... ¿Por qué decían eso?... se cuestionaba mentalmente pero entonces Nakuru volvió a hablar

Cuando nos fuimos de tu casa Tomoyo – comento atrayendo la atención de los presentes – Eriol dijo que tenía que hacer algo urgente… dijo que iríamos al centro – decía en forma suave aunque apesadumbrada

Si, continúe señorita – dijo uno de los agentes tomando nota de lo que la chica decía pues llevaban horas esperando que reaccionara y ahora debían estar atentos a lo que ella dijera

Estaba algo vacio el centro comercial, lógicamente… eran casi las 10, pronto cerrarían y le pregunte que hacíamos en el centro comercial a esa hora… snif… me dijo que tenía que comprar algo urgentemente que pronto nos iríamos a casa – explico con la voz un tanto quebrada

Pero no entiendo ¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió la joven que no comprendía nada, hasta ahora todo estaba bien lo que se le hacía raro pues no se explicaba cómo era que su prometido estaba entonces en el hospital

Fuimos a una tienda… al entrar la mujer que atendía estaba cobrando lo que llevaba uno de los cliente… pero el sujeto saco un arma, estaba asaltando la tienda pero no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia… Eriol aprovecho eso y le golpeo la mano con una escoba haciendo que soltara el arma – relataba con tono agobiado y con su voz quebrando a cada momento – se volteo a nosotros y salió huyendo al verse en desventaja y a la vista en su asalto… luego de eso la mujer nos agradeció, compramos lo que necesitábamos y nos fuimos – decía derramando alguna que otra lagrima y limpiándola al instante

Bien, ¿Qué más? – cuestiono el otro agente que estaba a la expectativa mientras su compañero seguía tomando apuntes

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento pero antes de llegar un tipo nos apunto con un arma… era el mismo tipo de la tienda… dijo que nosotros no le arruinaríamos sus negocios… me apunto directamente e iba a dispararme pero Eriol le arrojo una de las bolsas… el disparo pego cerca de mi pero no me toco, levante la vista y vi a Eriol sujetándolo de las muñecas forcejeando porque soltara el arma – sollozo una vez más haciendo un vano intento por no llorar

Nakuru ¿Qué paso?... dime ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Tomoyo sintiéndose intrigada sentía que lo que sea que haya ocurrido nada bueno seria

Eriol me dijo que me fuera y buscara al guardia de seguridad… solo logre dar unos pasos cuando el sujeto se soltó del agarre de Eriol y tomo el arma de nuevo – logro articular antes de sollozar y tratar de calmarse pues su voz comenzaba a ahogarse – Eriol… me empujo y se interpuso cuando el tipo disparo – decía llorando irremediablemente

¿Qué? – expreso con temor la joven Daidouji

El sujeto no se iba a quedar así y volvió a apuntarme con toda intención de matarme… – volvió a sollozar – pero Eriol… se levanto y volvió a sujetarlo… aproveche eso, me levante y estaba por salir corriendo cuando… cuando… – trato de respirar para calmarse y terminar su relato – se soltó de nuevo y… justo antes de salir… oí 3 disparos mas… me voltee y… snif… vi el cuerpo de Eriol cayendo… – trago en seco y sollozo para luego soltar en un último intento por no quebrar antes de terminar – el tipo le disparo… salió huyendo después de eso… estaba ahí y no pude hacer nada mientras Eriol había recibido 4 impactos de bala – termino diciendo desesperadamente

Tomoyo estaba en shock no se esperaba algo como eso, el impacto emocional había sido tal que se sintió desfallecer pero uno de los agentes la sujeto para que no cayera y la llevo a una de las sillas para que reposara mientras Nakuru seguía llorando sin consuelo culpándose de lo sucedido.

Pasados algunos minutos, y tras haberse calmado Nakuru y haberse recuperado un poco Tomoyo, los agentes agradecieron a ambas prometiendo que se haría lo necesario ya que el hechor del crimen había sido capturado por un guardia de seguridad que al oír los disparos se dirigía al estacionamiento topándose directamente con el sujeto apresándolo en el mismo instante.

El silencio reino en la habitación y al cabo de unos minutos más salieron del lugar. Afuera Tomoyo pudo ver a su madre y su primo frente a la habitación de su prometido además habían llegado sus amigos y su prima… Sakura y su novio Shaoran estaban sentados en las sillas del pasillo y a su lado estaban Yukito y su tío Fujitaka, se veían apesadumbrados y se sintió intrigada… debía saber ¿Cómo estaba su prometido?, así que sin más se acerco a su primo.

Toya, ¿Cómo está Eriol? – pregunto en voz suave viéndolo fijo como reclamando la verdad

Pues… veras Tomoyo – decía el joven médico sin saber que decir con exactitud pero no podía mentirle… pero antes que él pudiera hablar Nakuru lo hizo

Deberías entrar a la habitación y estar con él – sugirió con voz suave y triste – es mejor que estés a su lado ahora más que nunca

Tomoyo se quedo mirando a Nakuru un rato aun sin comprender y no saber el estado de su prometido pero la prima de Eriol tenía razón debía estar con él ahora más que nunca y tras reflexionar asintió para posteriormente entrar a la habitación tras el consentimiento del Dr. Kinomoto

Nakuru… ¿Por qué…? – pero antes que el joven médico terminara su pregunta ella contesto

Es lo mejor… ya no hay tiempo – expreso y volvió a romper en llanto ante la confusión de todos que no entendieron a que se refería

Al entrar en la habitación Tomoyo vio con pesar a su prometido quien yacía en la cama conectado a diversos aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Verlo así le dolía, todavía no entendía como era que hasta hace unas horas atrás habían estado tan felices y ahora ella se ahogaba en tristeza y su novio estaba hospitalizado… se acerco a él y se sentó en una silla a un costado pues no quería estar muy separada de él… ya después le preguntaría a su primo de su estado por ahora lo más importante era cuidar de él hasta que estuviera mejor.

Eriol… – susurro quedamente y con pesar mientras acariciaba su cabello… le parecía como si solo estuviese durmiendo ya que veía suma tranquilidad en él

El aludido que yacía dormido desde hacía 3 horas despertó al oír su nombre y sentir la caricia, abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y pudo ver el rostro de su prometida… una amarga sonrisa se formo en su rostro al verla a punto de llorar…

Tomoyo… – le llamo en susurro logrando que ella le viera directo a los ojos

Shhh… no te esfuerces – le dijo con dulzura, no sabía que tan mal era su estado así que debía hacer lo posible porque no se esforzara

Me alegra… que estés aquí – decía intentando hacer que su sonrisa fuera sincera y sin pesar

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente al oírlo y sin contenerse lo abrazo tratando de no dejarle caer todo su peso pero sin evitarlo sus lagrimas se acumularon y rodaron por sus mejillas. Eriol quien sintió las lagrimas de la chica se entristeció notablemente… sabía que su condición no era nada buena y tenía en claro muchas cosas por lo que al sentirla en ese estado… lo destrozaba más que las propias heridas.

Mientras afuera…

¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirió el joven Tsukishiro tras oír las palabras de la chica

Lo que escucharon – decía con la voz quebrada por el llanto

Eso no puede ser… no puede ser – expresaba con angustia la joven de ojos esmeralda quien estaba abrazada a su novio tratando de no quebrar en llanto al saber tan devastadora verdad

Pero es que… aunque lo asegures yo… – pero Yukito no pudo continuar hablando pues Nakuru lo hizo

Tal vez parece imposible… pero si no me crees… pregúntale a Toya

El aludido quien se mantenía en silencio junto a su padre y su tía volvió la vista a los presentes… claramente se veía reflejada la pena y el agobio en su mirada, cosa que confirmaba lo que la chica había dicho minutos atrás.

Toya… esto no es verdad… no puede ser ¿cierto? – pregunto su hermana que ya nada podía hacer para ocultar su tristeza

Quisiera decir que no pero… es verdad – comento en tono calmo aunque agobiado

Pero… eso significa… entonces – expresaba el joven castaño con cierto temor mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de su amigo Eriol

Si… snif… Shaoran, él solo estaba esperando esto – decía llorando Nakuru

Todos quedaron en silencio, aquello que la joven les había comentado era algo increíble pero la mente de todos estaba ahora en completa preocupación por lo que sucedería ahora.

No llores Tomoyo – decía mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su prometida

Lo siento Eriol pero es que todo esto… – expreso mientras intentaba calmarse

El joven solo pudo verla con pesar pero ya no tenía tiempo si quería decir lo que tenía que decir debía hacerlo ahora mientras tuviera las fuerzas para hacerlo. Con dificultad levanto su mano y la llevo al rostro de ella para así levantarlo y ver sus ojos

Lo siento Tomoyo – su voz sonaba triste y sin ánimo alguno – lamento ser… quien cause tu dolor

Eso no es cierto… solo es cuestión del destino – le dijo rápidamente

Destino… – susurro quedamente bajando por unos segundos su mirada – para mí el destino… no es más que una manera de escapar… de lo que realmente es a lo que llaman destino… de lo inevitable – decía de manera apesadumbrada

No digas eso, no era inevitable lo que paso… solo… fueron circunstancias inesperadas – expreso tratando que su novio no pensara esas cosas

Quisiera creerlo… – comento por lo bajo – sabes que… la vida de toda persona… se rige por cosas inevitables… cosas que por muy dolorosas… son las que ayudan a formar… de una u otra forma… a una persona… pero prefieren llamarlo destino… aunque de cierto modo… se refieren a lo mismo – decía mientras hacia una mueca de dolor

Eriol no te esfuerces debes descansar – dijo con preocupación su prometida

Debo decirte algo importante… sé que esto es doloroso pero… debes seguir adelante

¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto con temor

Tomoyo quiero que seas feliz – dijo con una mueca de dolor respirando un poco agitado

Lo soy y lo seré una vez salgas de este hospital… seremos felices – expresaba sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Haciendo esfuerzo por soportar alzo un poco su cuerpo aunque al hacerlo Tomoyo lo obligo a volver a su lugar pero él estaba decidido y tomo la mano de su prometida

Eriol ¿Qué haces? No puedes levantarte – reclamaba preocupada pero entonces sintió como sujetaba su mano y volvió su vista a él

Lamento mucho si te hice o te hare daño – decía viendo fijo a los ojos de su prometida – siempre fuiste una razón para vivir… pero ahora… – callo unos segundos presenciando como las lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos azules de ella – prométeme que serás feliz – le decía sintiendo como su voz se quebraba aunque hacia esfuerzos por no demostrarlo

¿Por qué…? – pero no continuo su pregunta y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa… esas palabras… él… – no… por favor no – suplico a punto de romper en llanto

Sé que… las cosas pudieron ser… mejor – trago en seco y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho – solo te pido… que no sufras – decía a cada momento perdiendo las fuerzas

Eriol… vas a estar bien… Toya va ayudarte y saldrás de esto – decía aferrándose a la idea aunque sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar – se que estarás bien, lo sé – sollozaba sin poder contenerse ante la mirada atormentada de Eriol

Tomoyo… mírame – pidió dulcemente

La chica que nunca había podido negarse a las peticiones de su prometido volvió su vista a él, aquellos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos le miraban suplicante cosa que la desarmaba por dentro

No quiero verte llorar – suplico suavemente – quiero verte sonreír – pidió a lo cual su prometida hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible para hacerlo – quiero que recuerdes… que no importan las circunstancias… yo nunca te dejare… nunca – decía mientras atraía a Tomoyo acercando su rostro al de ella – siempre estaré contigo – ante esas palabras ella se sorprendió de sobremanera y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente

Afuera las cosas estaban tensas, los presentes esperaban a cualquier cosa que se presentara. Nakuru quien yacía en completo silencio desde hacia varios minutos dio un sobresalto y dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su primo… sollozo y sus ojos se cristalizaron, sin contenerlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y se abrazo a si misma

Nakuru ¿estás bien? – pregunto Yukito al ver la reacción de ella mientras el señor Kinomoto y Sonomi se acercaron a ella que se aferraba a sí misma en un vano intento por contenerse

Debes tranquilizarte – sugirió Fujitaka con tono sereno a la vez que Sonomi la tomaba por los hombros.

Al sentir las manos de la señora Daidouji sobre sus hombros quebró en llanto y se aferro a ella que se limito a consolarla sin comprender nada al igual que los demás que solo veían como la chica sollozaba y derramaba lagrimas… lloraba sin una razón según ellos pero Nakuru sabía que el momento había llegado

Eriol… adiós… y perdóname – se decía en sus pensamientos y siguió llorando desesperadamente

Tomoyo se dejo llevar por la tristeza y las caricias… a tan solo centímetros de él, lo vio esbozar una sonrisa para luego decir…

Sin importar donde este… siempre estaré junto a ti – dijo para posteriormente besar a su prometida

Era un beso tierno como nunca antes… incluso le parecía que quisiera darle algo mas en ese beso… algo que no logro distinguir pero sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras sus labios seguían unidos

Te amo… Tomoyo… seré… tuyo siempre – articulo en medio del beso y sintiendo como perdía fuerzas a cada momento

Ella se separo por unos instantes y lo vio sonreírle débilmente pero con un último esfuerzo la atrajo hacia sí y susurro a su oído.

Seré tuyo siempre… te amo… mi querida Tomoyo… – le susurro justo antes de besarla nuevamente… por última vez…

Aquel segundo beso era igual de tierno y muy suave… una sensación de vacío la llenaba por dentro pero se negaba a aceptar que sus miedos la dominaran entonces sintió como la caricia se debilitaba… se separo asustada y lo vio esbozando una débil sonrisa y verla fijo a los ojos, su boca se movía repitiéndolo su última palabra y luego sus ojos perdieron su luz y su mano, que estaba en su rostro, cayó en la cama mientras sus ojos se cerraban y la maquina que registraba los latidos de su corazón inicio un sonido agudo y uniforme.

Su corazón se oprimió al ver esto, lo veía tal cual los segundos pasaran en cámara lenta pero cuando cerró sus ojos su rostro se lleno de lágrimas y sin soportarlo más…

¡Eriol! – dijo su nombre en un grito desgarrador… un grito de dolor

Afuera seguían sin entender la actitud de la joven Akizuki hasta que oyeron el grito de Tomoyo, cosa que alarmo a todos luego vieron a unas enfermeras correr hacia la habitación y Toya las siguió enseguida mientras Nakuru se aferro con mayor fuerza mientras soltaba un gemido de dolor.

¡Eriol no! – decía mientras lloraba amargamente la joven oji-azul

Las enfermeras entraron junto con Toya quien al entrar sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver el dolor de su prima, tomándola con algo de fuerza logro apartarla del cuerpo de Eriol, le ordeno a una enfermera que la sacara mientras intentaban revivirlo pero pronto se dieron cuenta que ya nada se podía hacer.

Los presentes veían con dolor como Tomoyo estaba fuera de sí y era sacada por una enfermera con algo de esfuerzo pronto Shaoran y Yukito se acercaron para tomarla de los brazos mientras ella lloraba y forcejeaba intentando soltarse y volver con Eriol.

Tomoyo tranquilízate – le dijo el joven descendiente de la familia Lee mientras la sujetaba con algo de fuerza

Por favor… contrólate – pidió el joven Tsukishiro quien no encontraba la manera de retenerla sin lastimarla

¡No, suéltenme!… ¡por favor no!… – gritaba histéricamente intentando volver

Su madre la veía desde lejos con dolor mientras seguía consolando a Nakuru que tras ver aquello solo lloraba aun mas.

Por favor Tomoyo, cálmate – pidió con la voz quebrada la joven Kinomoto que veía con impotencia el dolor de su prima

Tomoyo estaba fuera de sí, las enfermeras que estaban con Toya se dieron cuenta que no la tranquilizarían así nada mas por lo que muy a pesar Toya ordeno que le inyectaran un tranquilizante. Fujitaka se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo como ella parecía dejar de forcejear, las enfermeras aprovecharon esto para preparar la inyección y aplicársela.

Sé que es difícil… pero debes tranquilizarte – le dijo con voz tranquila y justo antes que ella dijera algo se sintió débil y al poco tiempo cayo rendida puesto que una enfermera le había inyectado el tranquilizante

Shaoran y Yukito la soltaron para que el señor Kinomoto la cargara y la llevara a una habitación mientras Sakura lloraba al ver a su prima así, Nakuru seguían sin consuelo alguno y Sonomi trataba de contenerse a sí misma.

Al cabo de unos minutos las enfermeras salieron seguidas por Toya, este dio unas indicaciones y ellas se retiraron. El joven médico se llevo una mano al rostro y con pesar se acerco a los presentes.

Toya… – susurro Sakura haciendo que los presentes volvieran la mirada al joven quien rápidamente esquivo la de ellos

Toya… ¿Qué…? – pero Yukito no termino su pregunta cuando él le contesto

Murió – dijo en tono lúgubre y con desanimo, desde que ejercía como médico, hacia un año para ser exactos, no había perdido a un paciente y perder específicamente al prometido de su prima le llenaba de tristeza y pesadumbre

Los demás atinaron a embargarse de dolor, Sakura había comenzado a llorar irremediablemente y fue abrazada por Shaoran, Nakuru igualmente gimió y sollozo repetidas veces sin encontrar ningún consuelo y Yukito se acerco para tratar de consolarla ya que la señora Daidouji no pudo más y quebró en llanto por lo cual Fujitaka que acababa de salir de la habitación donde dejo a Tomoyo la abrazo para tratar de calmarla.

Sabían que si para ellos era difícil lo seria aun mas para Tomoyo… solo esperaban que no perdiera el control otra vez.

Despertó tras un tiempo y al hacerlo su corazón se volvió a oprimir, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a sollozar estaba por levantarse y correr a la habitación de su prometido pero una voz la obligo a frenar sus acciones.

Espera Tomoyo – hablo una voz a un lado cerca de la ventana de la habitación, era Nakuru que había estado esperando que despertara para hablar con ella

Yo debo ir… debo ir – decía con la voz quebrada cosa que hizo que Nakuru se entristeciera mas

Lo sé… – dijo mientras apartaba su mirada – pero… antes que nada… debo hablar contigo – dijo con tono desanimado

La joven Daidouji la miro por unos segundos y asintió a modo de confirmación a su petición. Nakuru se acerco a ella y se sentó en la silla a un lado de la camilla donde ella se encontraba soltó un suspiro y se preparo para comenzar…

Eriol me pidió… que hablara contigo después de… después de – su voz se corto y Tomoyo entonces comprendió lo que ya se temía por lo que agacho la cabeza mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos ante la mirada apesadumbrada de Nakuru

Con-continua – le pidió haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacer sentir mal a la prima de Eriol pues se dio cuenta de la reacción de ella, se dio cuenta que ella sufría igual

Él sabía que… no resistiría… me lo dijo 3 horas antes de que llegaras – comento mientras recordaba la ultima platica que tuvo con el… la despedida que le dio

******************************************************************************************* Flash Back *****************************************

Nakuru estaba en el pasillo con un café en sus manos y sus nervios destrozándose, tras el incidente en el estacionamiento del centro comercial había quedado en shock… se culpaba de lo sucedido mientras veía como los minutos pasaban hasta convertirse en horas… tras unas 3 ó 4 horas los médicos y enfermeras salieron de la sala de emergencia y ella se puso en pie rápidamente… se dirigió a uno de los médicos y le pregunto rápidamente

¿Cómo esta? – pregunto la chica al joven doctor que estaba frente a la puerta de la sala de emergencia

Hicimos todo lo posible pero… su condición es grave, no sé ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida? – expreso con sinceridad

La joven dirigió su vista al suelo al oír aquellas palabras… sabía que su primo estaba grave pero no que lo estuviera tanto

Entonces… él… – pero su voz se corto y no pudo decir más pues tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía siquiera decir aquello

Veras… recibió 4 impactos de los cuales solo 2 fueron leves, nada grave pero… los otros 2 impactos casi lo matan al instante – explico tratando de sonar sereno ante la expectación de la chica que poco le faltaba para romper en llanto – Nakuru… tu primo no resistirá mucho… aunque aun así y contra todo pronóstico se niega a morir… en el tiempo que llevo como medico es la primera vez que veo algo como esto – decía de manera intrigada

Me estás diciendo que tiene posibilidades de vivir – inquirió con anhelo pues ya estaba demasiado agobiada por lo sucedido

No es algo seguro pues… te seré sincero, tiene un impacto que atravesó su riñón izquierdo y un impacto que rozo levemente su corazón – la cara de la chica se lleno de temor al oír aquello – hicimos lo necesario pero el simple roce de la bala con su corazón ocasiono una leve herida que no sabemos si podrá resistir como leve… puede que el trabajo mismo de su corazón lo mate y no pusimos las manos al fuego porque el roce cruzo cerca de las arterias principales que bombean sangre… es un milagro que siga con vida – termino de explicar viendo a la chica estupefacta al saber la condición de su primo

Nakuru al oír la condición de su primo quedo anonadada, se sintió mareada y casi se deja caer al suelo pero el doctor la tomo de los hombros y la llevo a la banca para que se sentara… estaba tan impactada que poco pudo hacer para no llorar pero un sollozo le hizo quebrar completamente ante la mirada triste del joven medico

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué él Toya? – decía con la voz ahogada

Lo lamento Nakuru… podríamos hacerle un transplante de corazón pero estamos algo cortos de tiempo no sabemos si resistirá hasta que llegue su nuevo corazón y riñón y aun si resistiera… no sabemos a ciencia cierta si podremos tenerlo con vida con su actual condición… lamentablemente perdió mucha sangre y al parecer está demasiado débil por la misma herida que lleva su corazón – le decía de manera sincera, por mucho que doliera era injusto mentirle en algo tan delicado

Entiendo – susurro antes de volver a llorar, sabía que estaba siendo sincero porque no podía mentirle dándole ilusiones… por muy dura que fuese la realidad debía afrontarla

Después de varias horas y de haber intentado Toya hacer que descansara habían llegado las 4 de la madrugada, con el consentimiento de Toya Nakuru pudo entrar a ver a su primo con quien permaneció… velando su sueño.

Pasada una hora él comenzó a despertar, giro levemente su cabeza y se encontró con su prima, su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda le dolían pero aun más el pecho al lado del corazón… un leve gesto de dolor seguido de un quedo gemido fueron suficientes para despertar a su prima que se había quedado dormida en la silla

Uh!... Eriol – expreso con sorpresa y con un dejo de felicidad y angustia

Nakuru… – hablo levemente

No te esfuerces… debes descansar – le pidió preocupada

Está bien… aunque… – pero no termino su frase pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció Toya

Veo que ha recuperado el conocimiento – expreso con seriedad

Hace unos instantes – le dijo la joven

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto acercándose a él

Creo que… no muy bien – respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa

Toya se mantuvo serio mientras hacia el chequeo aunque sorprendiéndose por el hecho que aun se mantuviese con vida y pudiera hablar casi con normalidad… Eriol noto la seriedad de él y también el agobio de su prima… solo verlos así le hizo ver una cruel realidad…

No debería… seguir aquí ¿cierto? – inquirió con tono apesadumbrado

¿De qué hablas Eriol? – le pregunto la chica con sorpresa ante lo dicho por él

No eres… buena mintiendo Nakuru – le contesto sonriendo débilmente

No debería esforzarte si quieres mejorar – expreso con la misma seriedad el joven doctor

Tu menos… se la verdad – dijo tranquilamente viendo fijo a Toya

¿Cómo? – pregunto al saber a lo que se refería podía verlo en sus ojos que una vez le resultaron enigmáticos

Solo lo sé… – le respondió – pero… quisiera saberlo de ti

No bromees Eriol vas a estar bien… lo veras – intentaba convencerlo pero sollozo levemente sin poder contenerse

Eriol le vio conciliadoramente, no sabía a ciencia cierta su condición pero lo que si tenía en claro era que tiempo era el que se le agotaba.

No me tomes importancia… yo solo… – se excusaba a si misma pero no pudo seguir pues Eriol la interrumpió

No te excuses… la verdad… creo que era inevitable… lo tuve en claro desde el primer disparo – aquella confesión sorprendió a los presentes que se limitaron a observarse entre si

Entonces veo que no hay ninguna razón para ocultarte la verdad – y tras decir aquello Toya le comento todo mientras Nakuru trataba de contenerse.

Cuando finalizo con la explicación Eriol solo sonrió tristemente y guardo silencio… al cabo de unos minutos pidió que lo dejara a solas con su prima, cosa que le permitió

Nakuru… necesito que… me hagas un favor – pidió tratando de no mostrar lo difícil que se le hacía hablar debido al dolor

Si… que necesitas – le dijo con la voz apagada

Quiero que… tomes papel y lápiz… y escribas lo que… te voy a dictar – le dijo pausadamente entre frases

Nakuru así lo hizo, sin preguntar un ¿Por qué? Solo se limito a hacerlo sabiendo que prácticamente era su última voluntad… tal vez.

A cada palabra que iba dictándole su corazón se oprimía y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que se derramaban, esas palabras le dolían a ella pues sabía lo que significaba todo aquello… termino la carta y Eriol con dificultad tomo el papel y lápiz para escribir unas últimas líneas… las líneas de despedida luego la doblo y guardo en un sobre que su prima había conseguido.

Recuerdas… la caja blanca con el listón rosa… que me dieron en la tienda – le dijo mientras terminaba de sellar la carta

Si – respondió tratando de calmarse

Quiero… que se la des… a Tomoyo junto con la carta – pidió con la voz un tanto apagada

Pero tu podrás dársela… le llamare y le diré que venga

Tomoyo no debe saberlo – comento suavemente

Pero…

Si ella se entera… jamás veré una sonrisa… antes de… morir – dijo quedamente y con pesadumbre

¡No digas eso… no vas a morir! – le exclamo rápidamente

Saber que si… – dijo en el mismo tono – la única razón por la que… no he muerto… es porque… me niego a hacerlo… sin antes verla una última vez

No digas tonterías… como podrías saber algo como eso, estás vivo porque aun hay posibilidades – volvió a tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario a lo que pensaba

Estoy vivo… porque… deseo verla – le dijo sintiendo como su fuerza se iba – el deseo… es algo tan fuerte… que aun en una crisis… te hace… alargar un poco… lo inevitable… – termino diciendo decayendo ante el temor de su prima

¡Eriol!, ¡Eriol! – lo llamaba con desesperación sintiendo el vacio crecer en su corazón – perdóname Eriol… – sollozo levemente – si hubiera hecho algo… tu no…

No… te culpes… – decía aun resistiéndose a perder la conciencia – no es… tu culpa…

Pero yo…

No te… culpo – le dijo suavemente sintiendo el dolor en su pecho – cuando… muera…

No… no… – decía sin querer aceptar ese hecho

Quiero que… hables con Tomoyo… quiero que… le des la carta… y el paquete…

Eriol por favor no- suplico sin poder contener el llanto

Quiero verte feliz… y te pido… que no te culpes – le pidió suplicante tratando de esbozar una sonrisa – dile a mis padres… que los quiero… y que perdonen… si… les hice daño… o los ofendí… – decía casi al borde de la inconciencia

No digas eso Eriol por favor – suplico otra vez derramando lagrimas

Se fuerte… regálame una sonrisa… como siempre – le pidió y ella hizo un intento por hacerlo – te quiero… a todos… diles que lo quiero – dijo para al fin perder la conciencia

¡Eriol!... ¡Eriol!, por favor no me dejes – imploro llorando desesperadamente y justo en ese momento Toya entro e intento calmarla consiguiéndolo al cabo de unos minutos.

Después de ese hecho ella le explico a grandes rasgos lo sucedido pero sin decirle todo pues no estaba bien emocionalmente para relatar completamente… luego de eso los agentes llegaron pero no pudieron hacerla hablar ya que tras su corta platica con Toya quedo en un estado de shock emocional y se abstrajo a si misma de la realidad.

*********************************************************************************************** Fin Flash Back **********************************

Termino su relato en medio del llanto… recordar la ultima platica con su primo era algo que le había dejado muy afectada. La joven Daidouji se limito a verla y tragar en seco pues en su actual estado ya ni idea tenia de lo que debía hacer.

Fue su última petición… por eso te pedí que estuvieras con él… sabia que ya no quedaba tiempo y no quería faltar a la promesa que le hice por eso no deje que Toya te dijera nada – decía con la voz ahogada

Entiendo – dijo con voz quebrada

Ten… dejo esto para ti – le entrego el paquete y la carta luego salió de la habitación no sin antes mencionar aun de espaldas a ella – perdóname… todo esto fue mi culpa… – dijo sollozando

No es tu culpa… yo no te culpo solo… fueron circunstancias inesperadas – le dijo de modo conciliador aunque con tono deprimido

Tras escucharla, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se giro a verla.

Gracias… pero aun así… se que tuve la culpa – fue todo lo que dijo… salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cerró los ojos intentando no llorar aunque fue en vano y justo segundos después sintió que alguien la abrazaba… para su sorpresa era Yukito

Calma… debes ser fuerte – le dijo con suavidad sin dejar de abrazar a la chica quien lo miro sorprendida y luego de unos instantes se derrumbo en sus brazos llorando

Fin del Recuerdo 

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Sé que tal vez las cosas pudieron terminar de otro modo pero lamentablemente no se puede luchar contra lo inevitable… o lo que muchos llaman "el destino"._

_Nuestras esperanzas e ilusiones de una vida juntos fueron un claro juramento que lamento no poder llegar a concretar, las cosas inevitables suceden sin importar lo que intentemos hacer por evadirlas y hay que aprender a vivir con esa idea…__ no es que no seas dueña de tus propias acciones ni de tu vida… es solo que por mucho que procuremos jamás escaparemos de lo que nos depara el futuro._

_Sé que ahora debes estar sufriendo grandemente y te pido perdones que sea yo la causa, __sabía desde el primer momento que tal vez ya no viviría pero el deseo de verte me mantuvo con vida… porque tú siempre fuiste mi razón de vida. He procurado darte lo mejor todo el tiempo y no precisamente algo material sino… mis sentimientos._

_Cada día de mi vida desde que te conocí me dedique a darte todo el cariño y afecto que siempre tuve y tendré para ti… aun después de la muerte mi corazón seguirá perteneciéndote, desde el infinito vigilare tu vida y nunca estarás sola… siempre estaré junto a ti._

_Quiero que recuerdes eso y que nunca lo olvides… quiero que sepas que no importan las circunstancias o lo que suceda… "deseo que no pierdas tu dulce sonrisa, la que tanto me gusta… no pierdas tu alegría y tu esencia que fue la que tanto __ame, amo y amare aun en la eternidad… lejos de ti físicamente pero aun cerca de ti espiritualmente"._

_Nunca olvides nuestra promesa: "__SIN IMPORTAR LAS DISTANCIAS O LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS UNIDOS… AUN SIENDO UN ALMA ESTARÉ JUNTO A TI"_

_Se feliz, se fuerte… algún día volveremos a estar juntos… algún día… pero hasta entonces recuerda: "Seré tuyo siempre mi querida Tomoyo"_

_Eriol Hiraguizawa _

"_por siempre y para siempre… te ame, te amo y te amare"_

Una lagrima cayó en el papel que sostenía en su mano… leyó la carta que él le dejo y en la cual se despedía… cada año y cada momento en que sentía que no podía continuar leía aquella carta… aunque llorara amargamente al leerla le daba fuerza para continuar pues le mostraba que aunque fuese muy dolorosa la experiencia debía seguir adelante.

Una amarga sonrisa dibujo su rostro y pudo recordar el momento en que leyó la carta por primera vez…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Flash Back ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nakuru salió de la habitación dejándola sola, le agobiaba que ella se culpara… vio el sobre que ella le había dado el cual abrió y leyó aquella carta que su prometido le dejaba… cada palabra que leía la destrozaba, sus lagrimas rodaban sin control y sollozaba con desesperación… quería creer que solo era una pesadilla de la cual despertaría para encontrarse la dulce sonrisa de su prometido… pero no, esto era la dura realidad… era una realidad cruel.

Luego de leer la carta… poso su mirada en el paquete, lo tomo y lo observo… era una caja no muy grande de color blanco con un listón rosa… sonrió tristemente y lo abrió dentro había una linda muñeca de porcelana con un vestido blanco con detalles azul marino… muy hermosa de finos detalles y cabellos negros. Al ver esa muñeca su sonrisa se amplió un poco, recordaba que siempre había querido una muñeca de porcelana pero no una cualquiera sino una de las muñecas importadas que vendían en una tienda del centro comercial… una muñeca de finos detalles inglesa. Él le había comprado lo que quería… volvió su vista al empaque y vio una nota en la caja la tomo y la leyó…

_Para mi muñeca de porcelana… una répl__ica casi exacta… te amo._

_Tuyo siempre… Eriol Hiraguizawa _

Se sintió muy halagada, pues él siempre le había dicho así pero entonces volvió a la realidad y su sonrisa se borro… se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación vio a todos que cuando la escucharon salir le miraron con tristeza… una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y se encamino a la habitación de su prometido… justo antes de llegar Toya corto su camino, la miro apenado y luego le dijo que él… estaba muerto.

Esas palabras le impactaron y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente… sin poder contenerse lloro amargamente y con dolor al perder a la persona que mas amaba… y seguiría amando por siempre.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Fin Flash Back +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tomoyo – le llamaron a sus espaldas y no hubo necesidad de saber quién era

Lo siento… – dijo en tono bajo y ahogado – iré en seguida

Pero la chica que había hablado se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en su hombro para luego obligarla a girarse y ver a los demás presentes que tras ver la tardanza decidieron ir por ella… sus ojos derramaban lagrimas y todos se sintieron apesadumbrados por no saber qué hacer.

Tomoyo… no estás sola… no llores – le pidió la castaña abrazando a su prima

Lo sé… – respondió entre sollozos – lo se

Nadie dijo nada mientras dejaban que Tomoyo se desahogara… tal como lo había hecho el día del entierro de su prometido.

Tras todos los sucesos que se presentaron después de la muerte de Eriol, se llevo a cabo el juicio en contra de quien cometió el crimen que no era más que un joven de 17 años pero aun así la familia Hiraguizawa que tras saber la noticia que su hijo estaba muerto tomaron el primer vuelo a Japón, ya que para ese entonces ellos estaban de negocios en Inglaterra, y después del sepelio impusieron un juicio en contra del joven que ya era fichado por robo y extorsión. Los padres de Eriol estaban indignados y devastados por la muerte de su único hijo y cuando se dieron cuenta de la relación formal de Tomoyo y Eriol ellos se encargaron de ayudar a la joven que no tenia consuelo… a fin de cuentas ella iba a ser la esposa de su hijo por lo que decidieron adoptarla con el apellido, o sea darle su lugar en la familia como una Hiraguizawa, y jurarle que siempre estarían para lo que necesitaran.

Ahora después de 6 años ella era una exitosa diseñadora y junto con su madre y la señora Hiraguizawa, habían creado una editora y compañía de diseño que tenia gran respeto a nivel nacional e internacional. Tomoyo Daidouji de Hiraguizawa había triunfado pero seguía sufriendo la pérdida del amor de su vida.

Sé que resulta difícil… pero hay que aprender a resignarse sin olvidar lo importante… lo mucho que te quería y lo mucho que le llegaste a querer – le dijo Fujitaka a la chica con una sonrisa mientras ella se limito a asentir esbozando una débil sonrisa

Lo sé tío… nunca lo olvide ni lo hare… él me dijo… que siempre estaría junto a mi… – comento suavemente y luego sonrió con sinceridad – yo sé… que él está junto a mi – dijo mientras veía la lapida

Tal vez los años pasaran y siguieran lastimándola con el amargo recuerdo pero lo que la ayudaba a seguir era el recuerdo vivo del amor que le tenía a ella y que ella le tenía a él… siempre viviría en su memoria y hasta que llegara el momento esperaría para volver a estar con él.

Después de unos momentos más todos decidieron retirarse del lugar con la sensación que ella se sentía mejor después de todo… pero antes de retirarse ella volvió por última vez a ver la lapida y leyó lo que en ella estaba escrita

_Amado hijo, amigo y prometido_

_Siempre estaré junto a ti_

_Tuyo siempre_

_Eriol Hiraguizawa_

**Fin**

Notas de autora:

Bien… aquí les traigo un fic algo sentimental… créanme que la idea me pareció bastante buena y decidí escribirla aunque me resulto muy triste pero quería probar hacer un fic que reflejara el dolor de perder a un ser muy querido… espero les haya gustado esta historia y me gustaría saber sus opiniones con respecto a esto.

Sin más que decir me despido y espero que comenten acerca de si les pareció o no la historia… en fin nos veremos en una próxima. **Att: Luna Love **


End file.
